April Fools Day
by TwistedAngel111586
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, but the pairings will be InuKag, SanMir, RinShippo, and SesshoAmaya
1. Default Chapter

April Fools Day Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and since I don't feel like getting sued I just had to clear that up, also, I will be putting in Ryisuki (SP)/Amaya into the fic, I like her even if she isn't in the eps yet. Now on with the fic.  
  
Ugh, Kagome, can you explain this whole April Fools thing to me again."  
  
"Sure thing Shippo, it's a day in which ppl. Play jokes and tricks on one another."  
  
"Kagome, you play a joke or trick, this I've gotta see."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean Yukaumi?"  
  
"Ugh, I detest my adopted name kagome, so call me that again and I'll make your day a living hell." "And anyways, what I meant was that you're no good at pranking ppl, as for me on the other hand I'm a god when it comes to this sort of thing."  
  
"Oh yeah, who have you pranked recently Amaya?"  
  
"Oh my Kami, you're actually calling me Amaya?" Amaya, stated with fake sarcasim.  
  
"Well, that is what Sesshomaru calls you for some odd reason, so I guess I'll start calling you that too."  
  
"Whatever, anyways, I put pink hair dye in Sesshomaru's hair and spiked it with hair gel. I also dyed InuYasha's Kimono Pink, and put cute braids in his hair, and that's not even the worse of all I've done." Amaya now had on a sadistic smirk.  
  
"Hey, If you like Sesshomaru so much, why did you do that to his hair?", Kagome questioned.  
  
"I do not like Sesshomaru in that way, we're just friends."  
  
"Then what were you doing in that tree with him?"  
  
"Shippo!" Amaya shouted through grited teeth.  
  
"What's Shippo going on about Amaya?"  
  
"Ugh, nothing, absoulutly nothing." And even if it was something it's none of your damn buisness, got it!  
  
"Got it." Kagome and Shippo both said in a nervous voice that seemed to scream out don't kill me, for the love of all that is holy and good don't kill me.  
  
"Good, now what are you planning on pulling Kag? And you better not even think of pranking me cause you'll fail miserably."  
  
"How about we pull something on the boys, once they get over the shock of what you did to them."  
  
"Okay Kagome, I'm listening, tell me your plan."........  
  
Please RR All comments are welcomed and appreciated.  
  



	2. Ch1

  
  
Hi, SRY, about some of the errors in the 1st little chapie I did, my comp screwed it up just a little. Anyways, again I don't own InuYasha, if I did the series would never end. However, I do have Amaya giving me some great ideas for the fic, so let's get the show On the road.  
  
Kagome then told Amaya her plan (A/N It's gonna remain a scret for now just cause)  
  
Meanwhile back with Inu and Sessho  
  
InuYasha was just finally starting to wake up. He had beeespecially exausted due to the fact that him and his brother were having some argument the previous night. It must have been a realy stupid one at that since Inu couldn't even remember what he had gotten all upset about. As he rubed the sleep out of his eyes, he decided to be an annoying little brother and give Sesshomaru a rude awakening. But to his shock and amazement Inu was the one in for a realy rude awakening. He rubed his eyes even harder and then pinched himself, just to make sure that he wasn't still in dream land. "Man, either I'm seeing things or Sesshomaru's hair is pink." "Maybe he's sick, maybe I should leave before I catch whatever he has. InuYasha then ran out of Kaede's hut screaming at the top of his lungs, waking not only his older brother, but half of the village as well.  
Sesshomaru, who thanks to InuYasha's loud mouth was now sitting awake on his mat trying to figure out what Inuyasha's problom was. Completely unaware of his new hair style sesshomaru went in search of Amaya, she was the only person who realy understood him. Maybe she would know what InuYasha's problom was.  
Unfourtianitly, Before Sessho could find Amaya he ran into Rin who was picking flowers in a nearby field. Sesshomaru didn't know why, but ever since Rin became his seregate daughter she had a routine which involved picking flowers as soon as she woke up to greet the day and right before she slipped into a tranquil sleep at night. Rin sensing Sesshomaru-Sama nearby decided to look up from what she was doing to say hello to her daddy. "Hello Sesshomaru isn't it a beautiful"..... Unfourtianitly, she never even got out one complete sentence before her expression changed from one of a happy 10 year old girl to one of an utterly confused and lost 10 year old girl. Seeing the sudden dazed look upon Rin's face worried Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ugh, Rin, are you feeling okay?" he questioned.  
  
"Umm, What did you do to your hair me lord?"  
  
"What do you mean what did I do to my hair?" Sesshomaru's face now matched , if not surpassed Rin's face in confusion.  
  
"Well, I mean it's pink, and it's sticking out all over the place." "Personaly, I love pink, but I didn't think you took very well to that color Sesshomaru-Sama."  
  
"My hair isn't pink!" Sesshomaru shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Yeah it is." "And I can prove it." "Just take a look at yourself using the mirrior that Amaya just recently bought me."  
  
Sesshomaru then yanked the mirrior out of Rin's hands and proceded to look at himself. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" "Who would mess up my hair?" "Everyone knows I hate pink." "Whoever did this is going to suffer a long and painful death." "No wonder InuYasha ran out of the hut all scared."  
  
"Aren't you exaggerating just a little my lord?" "It actually looks pretty good." "I don't think anyone or anything could ever make you look awful."  
  
"Thanks Rin, but I still wish to know who's sick joke this was."  
  
Chuckeling could now be heard in the background. Not knowing who it was, and despising being laughed at Sesshomaru quickly pulled Tokijin from his hilt and launched into the bushes only to discover Amaya laughing uncontrollably. "I'm glad someone finds this amusing." "But whoever did this to me won't be laughing much longer.  
  
"Wanna bet." Amaya said in between fits of giggles.  
  
Sesshomaru then cocked an eyebrow  
  
"I got you good." Amaya stated as she finally stopped laughing and picked herself up from the ground.  
  
"Why you little." Sesshomaru then pounced on top of her and before you know it they were rolling around on the grass with one another. After twnty minutes or so, Rin got bored and decided to go look for Shippo  
  
Back to Inu, Kag, and Shippo  
  
"Hey, Kagome, have you seen my kimono?" "I seem to have misplaced it."  
  
"Yeah, about that, it's on top of Amaya's mat." "Thanks Kag." "Don't mention it." Man, is he gonna flip when he sees what she did to his Kimono, heck I'm shocked that he hasn't noticed all of the braids in his hair yet, I mean I know he ran over hear screaming about some new plague, but how do you not notice something as obvious as braids in your hair?  
  
Inu then walked over to Amaya's mat and litteraly fell over anime style when he saw his once red kimono pink. "Wha-what in the blazes happened to my precious kimono?" Shippo, who was now standing over by Inuyasha's side decided to speak up.  
  
"You know, it's realy not that bad, especially when compared to your new hairstyle."  
  
"What new hairstyle?"  
  
"How dense can you be?" "Wait don't answer that question." "You have little braids in your hair, topped of with pretty blue ribbons.  
  
InuYasha then proceded to run a clawed finger through his hair, screamed at the realization of what had happened and then started freaking out about there being some sort of epidemic. Shippo and Kagome just giggled at Inuyasha's odd behavior.  
  
"Hey I wonder where Sango and Miroku are kagome."  
  
Kagome, now stifiling her laughter just long enough to answer the Kitsune said. "Hmm, who knows, with those two anything's possible. Kagome now just proceded to laugh at Inuyasha ,who now had a bunch of leaves and twigs in his hair from rolling around and trying to lure away evil spirits.  
  
Please RR 


	3. Ch2

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha, that's right I rule Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Lawyers come in out of nowhere holding up what appears to be some type of copyright statement.  
  
Ugh, oh well I guess Rumiko still owns this thing, sry guys.  
  
Lawyers exit  
  
On with the fic  
  
Back with Amaya and Sessho:  
  
"So, Sessho, should we stop fooling around and join the others?"  
  
"Why would we ever do that?"  
  
"Because I'm starving and since I only know how to work a microwave, which, by the way is non-existant in your era I actually need food."  
  
"I'll cook us something." "I for one am an excellent cook."  
  
Amaya begiens to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Ugh, you can cook, but less then half of your dishes are good enough to brag about, and besides I actually need to talk to Kagome for once." "Go figure." "So I'm heading back with or without you."  
  
"As much as I despise most of the others aside from Rin and Sango , from time to time, I'll still accompany you."  
  
"That's good to hear." Especialy since Kagome actually gave me a brilliant idea for how to torture you and all of the others my dear Sessho' Thought Amaya as a wicked smirk began to show itself on her face.  
  
Eventhough Sesshomaru noticed her smirk, he payed it no mind, he never wanted to end up on Amaya's bad side, if he could help it.  
  
They finally made it back to where the others were in the village in just under ten minutes.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Hey Yukaumi, what's up?"  
  
"The ususal." "What's with him?"  
  
"If you're referring to InuYasha he thinks there's some sort of epeidemic spreading through the area cause of the fact that his Kimono had turned pink all of the sudden and he found braids in his hair." ''By the way, I like your hair today Sesshomaru It's quite colorful."  
  
"Whatever." "Amaya told me if I joined you for breakfest she'd wash it out afterwards." "Right Amaya?"  
  
"We'll see." "It's not nice to put words in other people's mouths." ''Anyways, I better go tell InuYasha that I'm the only epidemic around here before he realy goes over the edge." 'Make sure to save me some chocolate chip pancakes."  
  
"InuYasha's right over there Yukaumi, how long is it gonna take for you to get through to him?  
  
"It would take a lifetime to get through to that puppy, and probably at least ten minutes or so to help him understand certain things well enough for me to be satisfied." "When you finally do marry him, I wish you the best of luck." "You'll be needing it."  
  
"What makes you think that I'd ever want to marry him?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, except for the fact that his name is written all over your notebook with little hearts dotting the I's and that you go on and on about him."  
  
"Oh yeah, what about you and Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Kagome, Sessho and I are just friends."  
  
"Don't you mean friends with benifits?"  
  
A low growl then escaped from the back of Sessho's throat.  
  
"Does that answer your question Kag?" "Anyways, let me go talk with Inu so I can actually enjoy my breakfast." "By the way, where's Sango?"  
  
"I don't know, I think Miroku was taking her somewhere."  
  
"Oh well if she gets here anytime soon tell her that I wish to have a word with her in private."  
  
"Sure thing Yukaumi."  
  
Abut 90 minutes later everyone was done with their breakfast, including Inu and Amaya. Just when Kagome and Amaya were about to unleash their brilliant plan screaming could be heard in the distance........  
  
Please RR 


	4. Ch3

  
  
Hey, I would just like to thank the few ppl. Who have reviewed my fic, and inspired me to continue. You know who you are, so thanks once again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. And yet, I still get hounded by crazed fanatics and lawyers, anyways on with the fic  
  
"Miroku, you are such a pig!"  
  
"What?" "I still don't understand why you're so upset my lovely Sango."  
  
"Realy?" "Well, I'd be happy to enlighten you." "You said that you wished to take me to the local bath house so we can have a private conversation, and just when I was realy starting to enjoy your company you go and ruin it by turning into a complete hentai."  
  
"Well Sango, I take it that you're not in a very good mood."  
  
"You're right Yukami, I'm not in a good mood, and I probably won't be for the rest of the day."  
  
Amaya then turned her head towards Sango and softly spoke into her ear  
  
"Kagome and I are planning on getting the boys good, so if you want in let me know now so I can fill you in on all the juicy details in private."  
  
Sango then answered back "Id be honored to be part of your scheme."  
  
"Hey Sango, could I speak with you in private." "I mean, afterall, I was waiting up for you all moning so it's only fair that you give me some of your time."  
  
"Sure thing Yukaumi, let's go and have a chat."  
  
Amaya and Sango then exited the hut and headed outside.  
  
"Hmm, what do you think they're up to." Sesshomaru said in a curious tone.  
  
"What makes you think they're up to anything Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Because I know Amaya better than you do wench!"  
  
"Her name's not wench, it's Kagome!"  
  
"Thank you InuYasha."  
  
"Whatever, little brother, I'll address her however I wish." "And I just know my Amaya's up to something."  
  
Shippo, who till that point had been playing a quiet card game with Rin in the far right hand corner of the room finally decided to speak up  
  
"So something did happen between you and Yukaumi in the tree that night."  
  
"What's he going on about my lord, did you and Amaya finally decide to mate?"  
  
A crimson blush was now becoming evident on Sesshomaru's features.  
  
"Rin, nothing happened, okay."  
  
"Whatever you say my lord, whatever you say."  
  
"That's right Rin, now continue your little card game with Shippo." "I'll be outside." "I could realy use some fresh air."  
  
Sesshomaru then exited the hut, but decided to be extra quiet as to not alert anyone of his presence . He knew that the girls, especially his Amaya were up to something and he was determined to find out what by all means necisary.  
  
"So, do you think the boys will suspect anything?"  
  
"Of course not Sango." "They're completely clueless." "So, do you have the plan down yet, or should I run through it one more time?"  
  
"No, I get it." We're gonna go back to your era." Take the boys to the mall telling them that we have a surprise in store,and then we're gonna put them through hell."  
  
"Yep, first with their new make overs, or should I say make unders, followed by their ever so special spa treatment, toping everything off with dinner and dancing." "It's gonna be great."  
  
The gigiling girls had no clue that Sesshomaru had just heard the entire thing.  
  
"So, he said to himself. 'The girls are palnning on making our days a living hell for some reason, as if my pink hair surprise wasn't bad enough." "I'll play along and allow them to do what they wish with my little brother and the monk, but in the end, I'll be having the last laugh."....................  
  
Please RR 


End file.
